


Поспешай медленно

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-30 21:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13960584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: Пару мгновений Локи молчит, выдерживает драматическую паузу. Затем усмехается и, глядя прямо Клинту в глаза, произносит:— Они превратились в парочку межгалактических слизней. Наверняка сейчас безудержно совокупляются посреди вашего Центрального парка.





	Поспешай медленно

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: ПостГВ, похороны, многочисленные упоминания слизней, сомнительная мораль.

— Скорость, ловкость — это все у тебя ну… так. Надо бы еще поработать. — Баки отпивает кофе и выразительно смотрит на Стива.

— А ты хочешь составить ему конкуренцию? — тут же вскидывается Сэм, который просто не может упустить настолько животрепещущую тему разговора.

— Какую конкуренцию? — фыркает Баки. — Я быстрее Стива, тут даже обсуждать нечего.

— Ты быстрее меня? — Стив пару мгновений смотрит на Баки, словно давая тому время переформулировать свое заявление, затем качает головой. — Осторожно, на скользкую почву вступаешь.

— Поскользнусь? — усмехается Баки. — Давай, на простом примере…

— В Бухаресте…

— Меня догнали потому, что кое-кто летающий скинул Т’Чаллу буквально мне на голову.

Сэм вскидывает руки.

— Мы это уже обсуждали!

— Хорошо, тогда наша первая встреча на крыше…

— Стив, — Баки закатывает глаза, — ты бы тот случай вообще постыдился вспоминать. Дистанцию не сократил абсолютно!

— Я тебя догнал! — Стив поднимает указательный палец. — А учитывая, что у тебя была фора…

— Ни черта ты меня не догнал! Я там… ну разве что покурить не останавливался, пока ты делал вид, что бежишь.

— На прошлой неделе…

— Знаете, ребята, мне кажется, вы начинаете зазнаваться, — произносит Сэм, и в его сторону тут же устремляются два насмешливых взгляда. Для себя он решает, что совместные пробежки стоит отложить. Как минимум — до следующей недели. А лучше навсегда.

***

— Пожалуйста, не говорите мне, что это очередное инопланетное вторжение, — устало произносит Тони. — Мироздание грешит повторами. Разве так интересно?

— Это посланцы из других миров… — начинает Тор.

— То есть инопланетное вторжение?

— Да.

— Тор, ну я же просил. — Тони вздыхает. — У них есть какие-нибудь технологии, которые можно выдать за магию? Пусть этим занимается Стрэндж и его команда. У него же есть команда? Где вообще проходит граница между его и нашей зоной ответственности? Ладно, я просто правда устал от пришельцев на пороге собственного дома. Нужен отпуск…

— По поводу технологий, — Тор слегка повышает голос, привлекая к себе всеобщее внимание. — Будьте осторожны. Это не совсем то, с чем вы привыкли иметь дело…

Наташа вскидывает бровь.

— Я понимаю, что вы уже с чем только дела не имели, но самое время приготовиться к неприятным вещам.

— Приведи пример. Неприятные вещи — это что? У них плохой музыкальный вкус? Отвратительный стиль? — Тони вопросительно смотрит на Тора.

— Сложно сказать, все довольно непредсказуемо. Например, изменение формы. Превратят вас во что-нибудь. Так что еще раз прошу вас быть осторожными. Если не хотите всю оставшуюся жизнь пробыть камнем.

— Камнем? Это такой хитрый способ нарушить круг перерождения. — Тони усмехается. — Превратиться в камень еще до смерти и надуть колесо Сансары. Тор, ты веришь в круг перерождения?

— А ты опасаешься, что после смерти тебе не удастся переродиться в кого-нибудь еще более потрясающего? — усмехается Наташа.

— Да все эти дырки в карме. — Тони морщится.

— Мы всегда действуем осторожно, — твердо произносит Стив, и Баки в этот момент начинает кашлять.

***

В общем и целом Стив не видит в пришельцах ничего примечательного. Роботизированные, агрессивные. Разобраться бы с ними побыстрее и с минимальными разрушениями.

И он, конечно, не видит ничего особенного в том, чтобы в бою прикрывать Баки спину. Как и всем остальным. Как и всегда.

И как бы быстр ни был сам Баки, в какой-то момент Стив замечает устремленное в его сторону инопланетное оружие и кидается наперерез. Просто потому что у него щит и так будет безопаснее.

И только когда со щитом соприкасается странный сгусток энергии, а Стива слегка подбрасывает в воздух, где-то на границе сознания мелькает воспоминание о неприятных вещах, о которых рассказывал Тор.

***

— Их нигде нет, — шепчет Ванда и растерянно смотрит на Тони. — Но я точно видела Барнса на этом самом месте, а потом Стив кинулся его собой закрывать. И теперь их нигде нет.

— Но одежда-то осталась, — рассудительно произносит Клинт, и Сэм кивает. — И щит. А руки нет. Так что… что бы там ни произошло, это произошло с ними целиком.

— Нам нужно кого-нибудь допросить! — Ванда хищно прищуривается.

— Они мало что могут рассказать, — встревает Тор. — Сами вечно не знают, как сработает эта их магия. Может быть, их куда-нибудь телепортировало. И они теперь там…

— Голые, — задумчиво произносит Наташа. — Зато, наверное, вместе. Все, как они любят.

— Так, хорошо. — Тони оглядывает окружающих. — Судя по всему, нам срочно нужен план. Наташа, займись допросом выживших пришельцев. Если хочешь, возьми с собой Ванду, она очень рвется. Я свяжусь со Стрэнджем. Клинт, Скотт, Сэм, продолжайте поиски по округе. Привлекайте всех, кого можете. Надеюсь, все на так страшно. Тор…

— Позову Локи!

— Тор, нет! О, улетел уже.

***

Стив осторожно шевелит глазами и пытается прийти в себя. Мир вокруг него вибрирует и раздваивается. Звуки оглушают. Он полностью теряет ориентацию в пространстве и контроль над собственным телом.

А на краю сознания все так же отчаянно маячит воспоминание о словах Тора — что, если его все-таки превратили в камень?

Но ведь у него все еще есть сознание и способность шевелить глазами, а значит — может быть, — все не так плохо.

Зрение упорно отказывается приходить в норму, мир вокруг — бесконечный калейдоскоп расплывчатых пятен. Он чувствует вибрацию земли под собой, оглушающие звуки, в которых никак не может разобраться.

С ним что-то случилось: и с формой тела, и с размерами — иначе все вокруг не казалось бы настолько непропорциональным. И, пожалуй, уровень его уязвимости по отношению к окружающей среде начинает сильно смущать.

Стив не напуган. Он уже давно ничего не боится. Просто он терпеть не может ситуации, в которых ни черта не понятно.

А в следующее мгновение ему наконец-то удается сфокусироваться, и он видит Баки.

И все сразу становится на свои места. В какой-то мере.

***

— Как так? — Тони кладет планшет на кофейный столик и смотрит на окружающих. — Вокруг меня полно колдунов, ведьм, квалифицированных магов, божеств… и никто не может просто взять и найти этих двоих?

— Нужно набраться терпения, мы делаем все, что можем, — обворожительно улыбается Локи. — Магия — тонкая наука. Нельзя никого торопить.

— А если их закинуло в жерло вулкана? — Клинт смотрит на него угрожающе. — Тогда тоже торопиться не стоит?

— А смысл? — Локи пожимает плечами. — Я пытался найти магический след, но это не так легко…

— Так ты знаешь, где они, или нет?

Пару мгновений Локи молчит, выдерживает драматическую паузу. Затем усмехается и, глядя прямо Клинту в глаза, произносит:

— Превратились в парочку межгалактических слизней. Наверняка сейчас безудержно совокупляются посреди вашего Центрального парка.

Клинт прищуривается.

— Ты понимаешь, до какой степени я сейчас не хочу выслушивать всю эту чушь, а хочу тебе как следует врезать? За все былые и нынешние заслуги.

— А это было бы забавно… — Тони качает головой.

Тор прокашливается.

— Давайте просто продолжим поиски.

***

— Знаешь, мне кажется, твои друзья мне все еще не доверяют, — произносит Локи, когда остальные расходятся, и они с Тором остаются наедине. — И это обидно. После всего, что я сделал. После всех жертв, на которые пошел.

— Ты просто плохо себя зарекомендовал. Вот они тебе и не верят. — Тор хлопает его по плечу. — Но все наладится. Когда ты действительно выяснишь, что произошло.

— Я уже все сказал. Просто правде вечно никто не верит. Какой от нее вообще толк?

— Локи… межгалактические слизни? Я рассказывал о тебе как о коварном и интересном собеседнике. Изобретательном к тому же. А ты начинаешь терять хватку. Где хотя бы твоя изящная ложь?

— Тор, какая изящная ложь? Это нелицеприятная правда!

— Да-да, конечно.

***

«Блядь!» — выражает Баки буквально всем своим видом.  
Стиву никогда не нужно было слышать его, чтобы понимать.

Выглядит он до невозможности решительно и целеустремленно. Насколько целеустремленно и решительно вообще может выглядеть слизень.

Передвигаются они ужасающе медленно, но тут уже ничего не поделаешь. Нужно убраться подальше от поля боя, пока на них попросту не наступили. Найти укрытие, а потом разбираться, что делать дальше.

А потому Стив ползет по следу из слизи, который оставляет за собой Баки, и в голове некстати крутится и крутится набившее уже оскомину «Я с тобой до конца». До конца следа из слизи, черт побери.

Конец маячит где-то на горизонте. Стив ничего не знает о жизни слизней, но догадывается, что она коротка, наполнена трагизмом, медлительностью и, скорее всего, часто завершается в клюве какой-нибудь в меру хищной птицы. Или землеройки.

Что ему делать, если что-то такое произойдет? Как защитить Баки и себя — решительно непонятно.

Баки замирает на мгновение. Поворачивается в сторону Стива. Его рожки-щупальца беспокойно шевелятся, и по всему видно — думает он о том же самом.

Стив быстро (насколько может) набирает темп и уползает вперед. Нужно найти укрытие.

Баки догоняет его, и еще некоторое время они ползут куда-то по земле, пока наконец не добираются до высокой травы, в которой хотя бы можно спрятаться.

Стив не знает, сколько прошло времени, куда их закинула чертова магия и как теперь дать знак своим.

Баки подползает к нему, беспокойно шевелит рожками. Стив смотрит на него и жалеет просто до безумия. Как жизнь веселого парня из Бруклина дошла до этого? И через что дошла. Нужно было перенести десятилетия мучений, плена и заморозок, чтобы в результате какие-то инопланетные твари превратили тебя в слизняка. Довольно милого, конечно, но все-таки слизняка.

Стив пытается пошевелить глазами как можно более сочувственно-ободряюще, но в этот момент над ним нависает огромная тень, а затем его отрывает от земли.

Вспышка паники, странные ощущения со всех сторон, отчаянная попытка не потерять Баки из вида — и вот он уже трепыхается в воздухе, а чей-то голос произносит:

— Какие милашки! И сразу два! Их же можно забрать домой?

***

Стив довольно быстро понимает, что вырываться бесполезно. Пальцы все равно намного сильнее, и чем больше елозишь и извиваешься, тем сильнее они сдавливают.

Баки практически одновременно с ним бессильно обмякает в соседней руке. Ситуация все более стремительно приобретает статус критической. С другой стороны — теперь ими не закусит кто-то из местных обитателей. И на том спасибо. Это был бы довольно бесславный конец для Капитана Америки и его верного друга Баки Барнса.

— Не волнуйтесь, скоро будем дома, — обещает им оглушающий голос. — У меня как раз есть отличный аквариум. Там вам будет вполне комфортно, обещаю.

Баки воинственно дергает рожками, выражая свое глубочайшее презрение к существованию в аквариуме. Стив мысленно радуется, что их, по крайней мере, не будут разлучать.

***

На самом деле у Баки не одна, а две пары рожек (возможно, называются они по-другому, но Стиву негде уточнить) — подлиннее и покороче, — коричневый окрас, а в длину он сантиметров шесть. Скорее всего. Стив понятия не имеет, почему он с самого начала так уверен, что это именно Баки. Просто знает — и все.

Он без особого энтузиазма ест кусок огурца, который положили в их аквариум, и пытается анализировать ситуацию. Каковы их шансы быстро выбраться отсюда? Как связаться с остальными? Есть ли какие-то контрмеры? Какая у слизней вообще продолжительность жизни? Год или два, вряд ли больше.

Баки неторопливо подползает к Стиву и начинает сердито шевелить рожками, приказывая отставить упаднические настроения. Он прижимается к нему склизким боком, его тело сокращается, как будто в попытке погладить и успокоить.

Выглядит он чертовски хрупким. Если бы у кого-то из них хоть раковина была — хоть одна на двоих — уже было бы проще. Но нет. И Стив, конечно, обещает себе сделать все возможное, чтобы как-то выбраться из этой ситуации.

Засыпают они, прижимаясь друг к другу влажными боками, аккуратно соприкасаясь двумя парами рожек.

***

— Давайте на нынешнем этапе просто признаем очевидное: их нигде нет, — вздыхает Сэм.

Тони заходит в гостиную. Выглядит он устало.

— Ты хотя бы спал? — с сочувствием спрашивает Наташа. — Или вы все так и летаете ночами?

— А что еще делать? Нужно задействовать все ресурсы.

— У тебя там что? — Наташа кивает на кружку в его руках. — Виски с кофе?

— Да, только без кофе. Так, у кого-нибудь есть новости? Продвижения? Блестящие идеи?

— Ни одного не могу найти, — жалуется Ванда. 

— У меня по нулям, — грустно сообщает Скотт. — И у муравьев.

— Ничего. — Тор опускает взгляд. — И Доктор тоже говорил, что пока ничего не обнаружил.

На мгновение в гостиной воцаряется напряженная тишина.

— Ну что ж, — нарушает молчание Локи. — По крайней мере, у вашего Стива наверняка уже могилка есть где-нибудь. Хороните там, что зря добру пропадать.

— Ты что такое говоришь? — вскидывается Ванда.

— Иногда нужно принять горькую правду и двигаться дальше, — жестко произносит Т’Чалла, заходя в гостиную. — Как бы трудно это ни было.

— Слова истинного правителя, — кивает Локи.

— Мы организуем им достойные похороны.

— Так, стоп-стоп-стоп! — Тони машет руками. — Ваше величество, во-первых, пока еще никто никого не хоронит. Во-вторых, вы же не собираетесь хоронить Капитана Америку в, я не побоюсь этого слова, Ваканде? Мы и сами прекрасно со всем справимся, если это действительно понадобится.

— Да, кстати, — произносит Тор. — Один из галактических правителей, которого Стив выручил во время борьбы с Таносом, тоже просил передать, что может все достойно организовать. Только сообщите, какие понадобятся ресурсы.

Все снова погружаются в напряженное молчание.

— А вы заметили, что каждый новый друг Капитана — богаче предыдущего? — улыбается Локи. — Нет, я ничего такого не хочу сказать. Тор, пожалуйста, убери руку с моего плеча. Но если сначала он был дружен с вашим отцом, мистер Старк, а потом с вами, а потом с Его величеством, а потом…

— Локи!

— Просто складывается впечатление, что дружба с ним — штука не из дешевых. А вы еще соревнуетесь, кто ему устроит более помпезные похороны.

— Ты тут на испытательном сроке. — Тони с грохотом ставит чашку с виски на кофейный столик. — И пока еще никак себя не зарекомендовал. И давайте не сходить с ума. Никто никого пока не хоронит!

— Хорошо. — Локи примирительно поднимает руки. — Но если вы все-таки будете устраивать самые роскошные похороны в новой истории Мидгарда, я предлагаю по этому поводу поставить пьесу. Знаю парочку отличных лицедеев.

***

Когда Стив просыпается, Баки лежит на нем, прикрывая от солнечного света, льющегося через окно.

Стив слегка шевелится, и Баки тут же просыпается вслед за ним.

— Вы такие симпатяги! — сообщает откуда-то сверху и сбоку голос, явно принадлежащий девочке, которая их сюда притащила.

Стив точно не знает, как охарактеризовать человека, у которого слизни вызывают симпатию. Но не может отрицать, что, например, Баки вызывает симпатию лично у него даже в состоянии слизня.

Тот в этот момент как раз неспешно отползает на теневую сторону аквариума, и Стив ползет за ним.

***

Миссис Хейк не испытывает совершенно никакого трепета перед слизняками, которых так любит ее дочка. И вовсе не горит желанием изучать их повадки.

— Ты посмотри, мама, — настаивает Лиза. — Они такие милые и забавные. Я нашла их вместе, и они, кажется, вообще не расстаются. Представляешь?

Лиза рассаживает слизняков по разным концам стола, и те тут же устремляются друг к другу по выложенной для них дорожке из газет.

— Я ничего о них не знаю, милая. — Миссис Хейк наблюдает, как слизняки встречаются в центре стола и соприкасаются рожками. — Может быть, они формируют пару один раз и на всю жизнь? Поэтому так боятся потеряться.

— Точно нет. — Лиза протягивает руку к слизняку, который чуть посветлее, и в эту же секунду второй пытается загородить его собой. Конечно, толку от этого никакого, но это странное защитное движение не может не вызвать умиление. Лиза сажает слизняка на край стола, и снова начинается эта их упорная гонка друг к другу. — Они без панцирей, даже спрятаться им некуда.

— Но я надеюсь, что они в хороших и надежных руках. И ты сможешь о них позаботиться.

***

— Локи, ты хотя бы изобрази скорбь. Я не прошу о чем-то большем.

— Даже не собираюсь. Конечно, я мог бы на похороны надеть такой траурный костюм, что тебя бы всю церемонию преследовали нецеломудренные мысли. Но не буду. Потому что не вижу смысла скорбеть по двум мидгардцам, которых превратили в слизняков. И чары вот-вот рассеются, потому что поддерживать их некому.

— Слушай. — Тор подходит к брату и внимательно смотрит в глаза. Локи знает, что умеет выглядеть до невозможности лукаво. — Но это же чушь. Чушь же?

— Давай поспорим? Если они правда пропали навсегда, обещаю выполнить любое твое желание, даже говорить правду ближайшую сотню лет. А если вернутся живые и здоровые — ты выполнишь мое.

— По рукам. Только пусть возвращаются.

— Отлично. — Локи довольно улыбается.

Тор вздыхает.

— А что там с костюмом и нецеломудренными мыслями?

***

Стив любуется тем, как сокращаются мышцы Баки, пока тот ползет по стенке аквариума.

Мир мигает, все вокруг приходит в движение, и в следующую секунду он уже сидит посреди остатков того, что когда-то было неплохим рабочим столом. Снова дезориентированный и совершенно сбитый с толку.

И рядом — Баки, смотрит на него огромными, изумленными глазами.

— Я же почти выбрался…

— Бак! — Стив прижимает его к себе, может быть, даже слишком сильно, делает глубокий вдох. — У тебя такая кожа… сухая.

— У тебя тоже. — Баки дергается, высвобождается из его объятий, и только тогда Стив замечает в дверях хозяйку дома.

— Мэм, мы все объясним! Вы позвонили в полицию? — Баки вопросительно смотрит на телефон в ее руках.

Хозяйка дома прокашливается и качает головой.

— Я собиралась. Но потом подумала… а что мне им сказать? У меня тут два голых мужика, вылитые Стив Роджерс и Баки Барнс, которые восхищаются кожей друг друга и грозятся все мне объяснить?

Стив прочищает горло, чувствует, как стремительно краснеет, и пытается прикрыться лежащей на полу подушкой, а заодно прикрыть собой Баки.

— Так что я готова выслушать объяснения. Это как-то связано с той схваткой с пришельцами, после которой вас ищут по всему городу и собираются хоронить?

— Хоронить? — Баки изумленно таращится на их собеседницу. — Уже? Или… сколько прошло времени?

— Дня три. — Та пожимает плечами.

— Разве никто еще не понял, что, прежде чем нас хоронить, надо подождать лет пятьдесят для надежности? Мало ли, где еще всплывем…

— Мэм, мы достанем вашей дочери новых слизняков. И аквариум.

Хозяйка дома улыбается и очевидно расслабляется.

— Ладно, ждите тут, поищу для вас одежду. Потом поговорим.

***

— Стив.

— Баки, это негуманно. Мы должны сейчас же связаться с остальными и сообщить, что все в порядке.

—Стив, послушай. Неужели тебе никогда не хотелось прийти на собственные похороны? Я вот не могу упускать этот шанс постоянно! И это будет отличной компенсацией за… историю, которую нам придется рассказывать после этого. Слизняки… ты можешь вообразить реакцию Сэма?

Стив пытается скрыть улыбку, и Баки прекрасно знает, что в этот момент его уверенность дает крошечную трещинку.

— Это же всего пара часов. Ни на что уже не повлияет. Посмотрим траурное платье Наташи. Послушаем пламенную речь Тони. — Он замолкает на мгновение. — Барнс был говнюком. Знаете, таким потрясающим говнюком, каких поискать. Стив, ну.

— Тони будет импровизировать, нет у него никакой заготовленной речи. Как ты вообще собираешься незаметно пробраться через город? Нас же везде ищут.

Баки пожимает плечами.

— Стив, я Зимний Солдат. Придумаю что-нибудь. Хотя полчаса назад все было намного проще.

Стив смеется, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

— Только очень, очень медленно.

***

Когда они добираются до базы, в гостиной царит оживление.

Тор и Локи тихо ругаются о чем-то в углу комнаты. Шерон с Вандой и Сэмом, судя по всему, обсуждают список гостей. Т’Чалла показывает Клинту схему зала для церемонии. Наташа накрывает пледом Тони, устало уснувшего в кресле.

— Тебя не только обнять, к тебе же вообще прикоснуться невозможно! Обязательно обо что-нибудь порежешься, на что-то напорешься, везде какие-то кинжалы, заточки…

— Тор, это моя суть. Я не могу отказаться от кинжалов. Просто дотрагивайся аккуратнее, а не как ты любишь…

— Все должно пройти спокойно и без излишеств.

— Ваше величество, вам не кажется, что черные бриллианты — это все-таки излишество?

— Нет, это необходимость. Для создания сдержанной элегантности. Я же не предлагаю вам плиту из вибраниума. А кстати…

— Я думаю, нужно позвать выживших из Страйка. Коллеги все-таки.

— Ты с ума сошла?

Стив с Баки переглядываются, и Стив быстро прочищает горло.

— Всем привет! Нам наконец-то удалось вернуться. И это, честно говоря, очень неторопливая и совершенно не захватывающая история. А что это вы тут делаете?

В установившейся тишине на пол с грохотом падает стакан, выскользнувший из рук проснувшегося Тони.

Локи широко улыбается и смотрит на Тора, а затем на всех остальных.

— А вот и вы! Мы тут, судя по всему, готовимся ставить мою новую грандиозную пьесу. Или, может быть, даже оперу. Правда, Тор?

— Да хоть рок-концерт…


End file.
